Juné La Miquera/Relationship
Kinships Foster Family * Siege Ryūhane :He is Juné Ryuhane's father and now is the foster father of White Juné. Like other members of Savior Jewish, he also loves White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. White Juné also respectes and loves her foster father deeply, like how the original Juné did. She also helps doing his paperworks and other works before her father knew it. * Anna Ryūhane : She is Juné Ryuhane's mother and now is the foster mother of White Juné, she just like her husband, she loves white Juné as white Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. White Juné cares and loves her foster mother very much as she shown to be very worry about Anna's fragile body. * [[Roma Ryūhane|'Roma Ryūhane']] : He is Juné's younger brother and the foster brother of White Juné. White Juné is very identical to Juné Ryuhane in appearance and personality, of course and fighting style as well. They are great pair of tagging battle. They have unexpected great bonds that very impressive. Roma is also very spoiled around her and she also loves to pat him gently as their relationship becoming more closer one day to another day. He treated White Juné not as her deceased sister, but as white Juné. Marriage * Spectra Phantom / Keith Fermin : After White Juné was born and was taken under the care of the Battle Brawlers, he is the one who gives her the name of "La Miquera". White Juné was noted by Mira that she is very fond of his presence and holds special affection towards him. Spectra simply cares for her as he develops romantic affection towards her through the time they spent together. In the story, they married. * Mira Fermin : Mira is her sister-in-law. Mira and White Juné gets along each other very well as Mira knows that White Juné is fond of her brother. * Freyja Eve Fermin : She is the child of Spectra and Juné, the twin younger sister of Frey. * Freyr Dusk Fermin : He is the child of Spectra and Juné, the twin older brother of Freyja. Adoptives * Kotori Itsuka : Kotori now worked as the main commander for Fraxinus as her age turns teen. Like other members of Savior Jewish, Kotori treated White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. Soon, she was adopted along with Mana, Natsumi and Yoshino by White Juné as Kotori sees her as her real mother too. * Mana Takamiya : Mana is the only adoptive child of Juné Ryuhane who called her as "Mother (お母様)" and she also known that Mana was adopted since she was a baby. Mana is a girl who is very loyal and talks polite. In normal life, she is a more lively and cheerily girl. :Like other members of Savior Jewish, Mana treated White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. Soon, she was adopted along with Kotori, Natsumi and Yoshino by White Juné as Mana sees her as her real mother too. After adopted by White Juné she is seen always argues with Kotori over White Juné for quite some time. * [[Yoshino (BGS)|'Yoshino']] : Yoshino is White Juné's first adopted child. Yoshino sees White Juné as if she is her real mother. She and White Juné first met at a shrine in Japan on a rainy day. Later White Juné helped her find Yoshinon and managed to return "it" to Yoshino after she went passed the blizzard that might killed her already. Like the original Juné, White Juné also worries a lot of their children so Yoshino always is the child that will always White Juné worried the most and will get "angered" the most when someone make her cried, which the victims are mostly Roma and Dan. * [[Natsumi (BGS)|'Natsumi']] : Natsumi is the second adopted child. Colleagues * [[Elliot Baldwin Woodman (BGS)|'Elliot Baldwin Woodman']] : He and Juné has a father and daughter relationship. Like other members of Savior Jewish, Elliot treated White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. Soon, they becomes friends as Juné relies and trusted him very much like the original Juné did. * [[Reine Murasame|'Reine Murasame']] : Like the original Juné, Reine is her personal doctor to check her mental state. She is also the official analyst and medic for the whole Ratatoskr. Like other members of Savior Jewish, Reine treated White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. Soon, they becomes friends as Juné trusted her very much like the original Juné did. * General Boot : General Boot sometime troubled and mad at white Juné as she did rash actions like the original Juné always did but she relieved this Juné is more obedient than the Juné Ryuhane. She willing to served under White Juné's command and has the position of the vice-commander in Messiah airship. Like other members of Savior Jewish, General Boot treated White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. Soon, they becomes friends as Juné relies and trusted her very much like the original Juné did. * Kyouhei Kannazuki : Kyouhei is also one of the vice-commander of Messiah but later transfer to Fraxinus under Kotori's command. Despite his comedic/erotic side, he sometime can be very serious and master in battle. Like other members of Savior Jewish, Kyouhei treated White Juné as White Juné, not as Juné Ryuhane. Soon, they becomes friends as Juné relies and trusted him very much like the original Juné did. Friendships * Dan Kuso : She has a sister-brother relationship with Dan and often call him Daniel (Danma in the Japanese Version) like Juné Ryuhane did. * Shun Kazami : She and Shun is very fond of each other very well. Soon, they have a sister-brother relationship as Shun calls her as Big Sister like Roma. * "Marucho" Choji Marukura : She treated him as her own brother too. Both of them are very fond to each other. * Gus Grav : Gus and Juné has a good relationship. Gus cares for safety whenever Spectra is not around, possibly because of their relationship. Gus has loyalty and respect towards her as he addressed her as Lady Juné. * Runo Misaki : Runo and White Juné gets along each other very well as she also notices White Juné's mental state. Category:Relationships Category:Kinships Category:Love Life Category:Friendships Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code